This invention relates to an automatic seat belt applying equipment whereby a webbing mounted in each seat of a motor vehicle can be applied automatically to an occupant of a seat irrespective of whether or not the occupant intends to wear the seat belt.
Nowadays, motor vehicles are equipped with that type of an automatic seat belt in which a webbing is adapted to move forward and rearward of a seat in response to opening and closing of a door with the aid of a guide arm means, on the free end of which said webbing is slidably supported. Said arm is rotatably mounted adjacent said seat so that the guide arm rotates forward to facilitate extending said webbing and rotates rearwardly to facilitate retracting said webbing. When the occupant of the seat happens to interpose the hand or the like between the guide arm and the seat from, for example, an accidental touch of said arm while the arm is rotating rearward. The occupant's hand, clothes or the like might be caught in between said guide arm and the seat so that possibly the occupant of the seat may get injured, or his clothes or the guide arm itself may get damaged.